


An enchanted little Christmas

by Biopsssihozz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biopsssihozz/pseuds/Biopsssihozz
Summary: Персиваль Грейвс настолько сражен Ньютом Скамандером, что даже все эти Рождественские чудеса, которые сейчас происходят в их квартире, не могут его разозлить.





	An enchanted little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An enchanted little Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015506) by [danthezijn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn). 



> Примечания переводчика: Все права на текст принадлежат danthezijn, мой только перевод. Допускаются некоторые вольности в постановке слов в предложениях из-за особенностей и различий русского и английского языков.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено. 
> 
> Примечания автора: Написано на заявку:   
> Персонаж А одержим Рождеством и хочет поставить елку, украсить дом и слушать Рождественскую музыку первого Декабря, а Персонажа В все это крайне раздражает, но он втайне думает, что это прелестно.

Персиваль вздохнул, его лицо скривилось, когда он обвел взглядом свою квартиру. Или то, _что было_  его квартирой. Первое, кое-то начал жить в с ним месяцев шесть назад. Одно время это казалось ему правильным, особенно после двух лет отношений. На самом деле, он предпочел бы съехаться раньше, но ненормированный график работы его партнера не позволял этому случиться.

Второе, и самое, на его взгляд, главное, он теперь не мог узнать ни одного места в своей квартире. То, что не было покрыто мишурой, гирляндами, искусственным снегом, миниатюрными рождественскими домиками или какой-либо частью елки, все равно было на пути к этому.

Он забыл, на сколько Ньют _обожал_  Рождество.

Настолько, что, по факту, он чувствовал абсолютную необходимость начать украшать все как только наступал Декабрь. В такое утро он рано вставал, быстро закидывал в себя завтрак и, после кормления своего зверинца, начинал расставлять и развешивать все по местам. По-видимому, это было единственным, что могло сравниться по важности с животными в его чемодане. Персиваль был слишком заботливым, чтобы сказать это вслух.

В то время, как он устроился на диване где-то в начале полудня в довольно хорошем настроении, проигрыватель напевал всего лишь где-то пятую рождественскую песню, но после нескольких часов это все начало его раздражать. Даже Нюхль устал гоняться за летающий по комнате мишурой и гирляндами.

Впрочем, он не мог злиться на Ньюта. Персиваль знал, как сильно он любит Рождество, видел, какой хаос творился, когда Ньют так же энергично как сейчас украшал собственную квартиру. Естественно, не весь мир вокруг превратился в некое подобие зимней Страны Чудес, но он знал, что подобное скорее всего произойдет, если они начнут жить вместе.  
  
Кроме того, Ньют выглядел абсолютно _очаровательно_. Ему было бы стыдно от того, насколько влюбленным в Ньюта он себя чувствовал, если это было бы чем-то, за что должно быть стыдно. Его любовник вложил столько сил и мыслей в свое рождественское представление. Было очень сложно злиться, когда Ньют был окружен гирляндами, отражавшимися в его глазах счастьем и бликами меди в волосах.

Он очнулся от удививших его мыслей, когда Ньют хлопнул в ладоши и воскликнул:

\- Вот так!, - перед тем, как положить _еще больше_  рождественских вещей перед камином. Персиваль был на полпути к тому, чтобы беспокоиться о пожаре, который сожжет их дом.  
  
Внезапно Ньют развернулся к нему лицом и, он даже не успел моргнуть, как Ньют наколдовал _чертову елку_  Мерлин знает откуда. Он выжидающе посмотрел на Персиваля.

Тот, не зная, что на это сказать, приподнял бровь.

Фыркнув, Ньют подошел к нему, сгоняя с дивана.

\- Давай, вставай, - сказал он, возвращаясь обратно к елке, тяня Персиваля за собой. Если бы он не знал, что Ньют сильнее, чем кажется, он был бы неприятно удивлен тем, как легко тому удалось утянуть Персиваля за собой. Но ему это, вроде как, нравилось.  
  
Ньют сунул мишуру в руки Персиваля, а сам начал распутывать гирлянду. Персиваль недовольно простонал, но начал начал опутывать мишурой низ елки.

\- Не понимаю, почему ты просто не используешь магию для этого, как ты делал для остальной квартиры, - проворчал он, закончив с первым отрезком мишуры. В ответ от Ньюта послышался мягкий смех.

Добравшись до вершины дерева, он чуть не словил сердечный приступ, когда увидел что-то движущиеся. На секунду он подумал, что кто-то мог зацепиться за дерево там, где оно было до этой комнаты, но его мысль была прервана, когда знакомый рассерженный писк достиг его ушей. Он рассмеялся и, игнорируя заинтересованный звуки со стороны Ньюта, вытащил бедную лечурку из дерева.

Пикетт забрался по его руке, не переставая пищать. Когда Персиваль развернулся, собираясь показать Ньюту его питомца, он неожиданно будто бы почувствовал порыв ветра, который буквально выбил его из колеи.

Ньют стоял в нескольких футах от него, запутавшийся в гирлянде, с легким румянцем на щеках. Он медленно моргнул, посмотрев на Персиваля, даже не замечая писка лечурки, который становился все громче с каждой минутой отсутствия к нему внимания. Персиваль осторожно передал его Дуглу, который пришел, заинтересовавшись шумом. До Ньюта было буквально два шага.

Он поднял руку, поглаживая Ньюта по щеке, осторожно, стараясь не задевать лампочки, которые заставляли Нота светиться как какое-то волшебное - в этом случае для него _еще более волшебное_ \- существо. Улыбка, которую Ньют подарил ему, была настолько милой, что Персиваль не мог сопротивляться порыву наклониться вперед и поцеловать его, теряясь в ощущениях.

Он слегка отстранился, шепча в губы Ньюта:

\- Ты можешь быть абсолютно очаровательным, когда захочешь, любовь моя.

Ньют улыбнулся шире и он засмеялся, целуя Персиваля с чуть большей страстью, чем в прошлый раз. "Если это то, к чему приводит украшение дома к Рождеству, - подумал Пересеивать, - то это не так уж и плохо."

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: большая часть этого была буквально написана ночью, когда за окном шел снег, горели коричные свечи, а я сидел(а) дома, пил(а) горячий шоколад из кружки в виде пряничного человечка, слушаю Рождественскую музыку. Я просто не мог(ла) создать еще больше настроения даже если бы очень постарался(лась). 
> 
> заходите на мой тамблер если хотите увидеть больше заявок, по которым я буду писать 
> 
> все ошибки мои. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика: в переводе ошибки мои. Если найдете - указывайте, я исправлю.


End file.
